Paraíso
by ggagalaxy
Summary: Pasado un tiempo de ser liberado de God Eden, Hakuryuu decide volver a la isla para pasar un tiempo de vacaciones junto a su antiguo amigo Shuu, sin embargo, no cuenta con encontrarse un paraíso que lo llevará a la locura de la que no conseguirá escapar por sus propios medios. Oneshot


Había llegado a la isla después de un extenso viaje en avión, cargado con una maleta color plata y una gran mochila al hombro que hacía juego con sus ropas tan claras como su cabello y piel. La brisa fresca de un nuevo mundo muy distinto del que conocía lo saludó al poner un pie en la tierra y vegetación, y el sol en lo alto le dio la bienvenida con todo su radiante esplendor de medio día , el que anunciaba el comienzo de esas vacaciones a las que había sido invitado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Finalmente había decidido ir a aquel exótico y natural lugar en el que su amigo habitaba, después de aplazar las vacaciones reiteradas veces por asuntos tan superfluos para él como la escuela o la familia. Siempre había tenido esa invitación en mente, desde su partida de God Eden que no podía olvidar las palabras de su pequeño y moreno amigo que lo despedían con una sonrisa triste, las cuales susurraban al viento que esperaría su visita alguna vez, por si tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Se despidió del conductor del avión con la mano y le hizo una seña de que lo llamaría más tarde, luego emprendió camino cuesta arriba con sus pertenencias, sintiendo como el calor rápidamente lo sofocaba por cada paso que daba en ese pequeño cerro verde que según el mapa que recordaba vagamente, era el que tenía que cruzar para adentrarse en las profundidades de la isla, del otro lado de donde él conocía personalmente. Del bolsillo de su pantalón blanco extrajo un papel que extendió rápidamente en sus manos, el cual tenía dibujado una especie de mapa que parecía hecho por un niño de diez años, en el que salían pobremente graficadas las montañas y la isla rodeada por un mar pintado a la rápida. En una esquina del infantil mapa vio la caricatura de su amigo, junto a una especie de choza que lo hizo reír para sí, porque nadie que conociera jamás había dibujado su morada como una casucha de madera, ni siquiera el más humilde de sus compañeros de clase. Se sentía optimista bajo ese sol veraniego, andando por ese cerro desde el que podía ver el avión en la playa ya a varios metros de él, también el mar azul y calmo que no recordaba haber contemplado antes, al estar dentro de God Eden con la supervisión constante de sus líderes. Caminó durante casi una hora por esos pastos verdes, hidratándose de vez en cuando, echando ojeadas al mapa y deleitándose con el paisaje natural que se abría paso ante él por cada pisada que daba, mostrándole la colorida y abundante vegetación tropical, los pájaros que volaban libres por ese cielo azul y los milenarios árboles que cercaban la isla, los bosques y su camino. Se extrañó de ver pequeñas edificaciones de piedra que daban muestras de una antigua civilización a lo largo del trayecto, mismas que optó por dejar pasar por respeto a los espíritus que seguramente habían dado vida a esa isla en alguna época remota, y continuó con su marcha en medio de ese lugar tan diferente al que recordaba, que en absolutamente nada se asemejaba a su ciudad junto a sus padres, ni a su hogar adinerado en el que debía comportarse como un robot que volvía a ser un miembro de la sociedad después de regresar de las torturas de God Eden.

Atravesó un riachuelo que dividía un bosque amigable y observó el cielo que era surcado por una nube que ennegreció el panorama por un instante, bajó la mirada y se guió por el mapa, alegrándose de estar relativamente cerca de su destino, al menos si el dibujo que tenía como guía no estaba demasiado errado. El chico de cabello rubio sonrió para sí al pensar en su amigo y en que hacía mucho que no sabía de él, básicamente porque en esa isla a la que acababa de llegar no existía nada de lo que había en su ciudad, ni telefonía, ni internet, ni faxes ni absolutamente nada que facilitara la comunicación entre los dos. Después de ser vencidos por Raimon y liberados de la presión de esa isla, Hakuryuu había regresado a su hogar en Japón y había sido reinserto a la sociedad de la que sus mismos padres lo habían sacado para someterlo a las torturas de God Eden, con el propósito de volverlo un Seed fuerte y capaz de mantener en alto su imagen como aliado de Fifth Sector, la asociación más influyente de la época. Sin embargo pese a lo tortuoso que había sido todo en esa isla, reconocía que había encontrado a personas que valían la pena, que eran dignas de llamarse a sí mismas superiores no sólo por su manera de jugar fútbol, sino más bien por lo que existía dentro de sus corazones, así como en el de su pequeño amigo Shuu, a quien había ido a visitar al no poder quitarse los recuerdos suyos ni un sólo día desde que había abandonado ese lugar.

Luego de cruzar el río, dirigió sus pasos por un césped verde y bien cortado que denotaba un mayor cuidado que el resto de la vegetación de la isla, y avanzó a pasos rápidos sintiendo el calor que ya lo había hecho empapar su ropa en sudor, hasta que al superar una leve protuberancia en el piso pudo ver a pocos metros una pequeña guarida que sí se parecía a la casita del mapa dibujado, con el techo de madera al igual que sus paredes algo derruidas, que eran surcadas por una que otra rama traviesa proveniente de los arbustos que circundaban la humilde edificación. Al principio rió para sí, pero al tanto cruzaba ese pasto radiante en dirección a la casa comprobó que no podía ser de nadie más que de su amigo, aunque fuera la mayor sorpresa que se hubiese podido imaginar. Y es que las flores arregladas y frescas alrededor de la casa, las plantas sanas y llenas de vida, la tierna decoración manual colgada en la puerta, meciéndose con la brisa de medio día anunciaban a toda voz que ese era sin duda el hogar del pequeño y misterioso jugador sonriente. El chico se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada para continuar observando esa particular decoración semejante a las ruinas que había visto a medio camino, mas la puerta de la casa se abrió ante sus ojos sin que pudiera echar un vistazo más, y del interior asomó su moreno amigo, cargando un ramillete de flores que dejó caer al piso al reparar en la presencia de alguien más.

- ¡Haku! - soltó el muchacho de inmediato llevándose ambas manos a la boca de la impresión, haciendo que su interlocutor esbozara una sonrisa tímida que se amplió lentamente hasta dejar expuesta su dentadura perfecta.

- Vine a verte - respondió el rubio sujetando con ahínco su bolso al hombro para exponer sus deseos de pasar unas vacaciones, sin tener que explayarse con palabras. - Tal como dije que haría.

Shuu sonrió sin creérselo del todo y se agachó para recoger las flores que se habían esparcido por el piso, algunas rotas y otras con los pétalos fuera, que Hakuryuu ayudó a levantar mientras le contaba a su amigo del largo viaje que había tenido que hacer a esa isla desconocida de la que el otro nunca había salido. Acuclillados en la entrada de la casa recogieron las flores y las juntaron en un ramo nuevo que el residente sostuvo al tanto sonreía a las palabras ajenas, las que contaban con ánimos que el piloto seguía esperando en la playa a que le dieran aviso de que podía marcharse, que narraban los sucesos previos al viaje y la reacción de los padres ante la propuesta de que el pelirrubio se tomaría unas vacaciones en el lugar del que había huido antiguamente. El castaño no borró la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento, invitó a su visita a pasar y le regañó de broma que no le hubiese avisado antes que iba a ir allí, para tenerle una cena preparada o alguna comodidad de las que tenían en la ciudad, a todas luces inexistente en un sitio tan remoto y natural como ese lado de la isla..

- No tienes que cambiar tu estilo de vida, solo vine a verte, no tienes que hacer nada especial - comentó el visitante dejando caer sus pertenencias al piso de esa cabaña tan particular, que era aun mas extraña por dentro que por fuera.

Extraña no era la palabra apropiada para definirla, más bien era rústica y algo salvaje, con muchas flores y plantas y un escenario verde en las afueras que le recordó inmediatamente los paisajes graficados en los libros de cuento, en los que las casas solían ser pequeñas y acogedoras, con un sol radiante en lo alto y un extenso campo detrás. Por dentro la cabaña era muy estrecha, constaba de un ambiente en el que había una diminuta mesa de madera con dos sillas de mimbre junto a una especie de cocinilla, al otro extremo del lugar había una cama de madera cubierta con frazadas de lana que parecían haber sido tejidas por una anciana, y entre las amplias ventanas que mostraban todo el hermoso paisaje natural estaban un par de muebles adornados con figuras de piedra, con tejidos con formas y algunas joyas que captaron la atención del rubio por un buen rato, por lo contrastivo de estos últimos objetos con el resto de los implementos. En un rincón habían unas cuantas fotografías colgadas que hicieron que Hakuryuu se llenara de curiosidad, porque el hogar de Shuu no parecía disponer de cámaras fotográficas ni absolutamente nada que no fuese proveniente de la tierra.

- Me las dio Tenma la última vez que vino - comentó el castaño al ver que la atención de su invitado estaba centrada en ese rincón cerca de su cama, mientras depositaba el ramo en la mesa central que ya estaba decorada con un hermoso conjunto de flores de todos los tipos y colores imaginables, mismo que se convirtió en el nuevo objeto de incursión del pelirrubio. - Y esas las reuní ayer - Agregó llevándose una mano a los labios para reír al ver como la expresión de Hakuryuu se alarmaba.

- ¿Tantas? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer con esa flores de ahí? - preguntó siguiendo con su curiosidad, y cómo no, si todo en ese lugar era nuevo, todo era demasiado distinto y tenía algún tipo de significado ancestral que requería sus respetos, a diferencia de la ciudad, donde cada cosa estaba porque sí, o simplemente porque estaba a la moda, cosa que jamás le había interesado.

La pregunta final del visitante quedó en el aire un buen rato, mientras el residente acomodaba las flores del jarrón para que no perdieran el orden.

- Iba a dejarlas por ahí... - musitó el castaño dándole la espalda al pelirrubio que buscaba su teléfono móvil en uno de los compartimientos de su bolso. Al no obtener contestación, el chico dio media vuelta y encontró a Hakuryuu agachado, sacando el aparato tras encontrarlo. - ¿No tienes hambre? - preguntó entonces, viendo como el otro marcaba un número telefónico.

- ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí un par de días? - habló el rubio de vuelta, ignorando monumentalmente la pregunta ajena por estar más pendiente de su teléfono. Shuu negó con la cabeza de inmediato, risueño, pero enseriando la mirada al notar como su compañero volvía a concentrarse en el aparato móvil. - Ya llegué, estoy con él. - dijo Hakuryuu con el celular pegado a la oreja, al tanto el dueño de la humilde casa se dirigía a la cocinilla para buscar algo de comer en uno de los estantes contiguos. - Sí, voy a quedarme, puedes marcharte. Sí, está bien, dile a mis padres. Sí, entiendo, llamaré si necesito algo, sí. Gracias, hasta luego.

El invitado cortó y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón, miró por una ventana y sintió sus ojos encandilarse por la luz que se colaba directo, sin la barrera de contaminación propia de su ciudad. Luego vio de espalda al niño que le había consultado si estaba hambriento, y se preguntó si éste viviría allí solo, porque no lucía cómodo para más de una persona, aunque ni siquiera lo hacía para una. Se incorporó para retomar el diálogo con su amigo, mas antes de erguirse el otro estaba volteando para decirle que lamentablemente no tenía nada que ofrecerle de comer, y que por ende tendrían que salir a buscar algo para preparar al almuerzo. Allí no habían supermercados ni restaurantes, menos quioscos o comidas rápidas a las que ir a hacer un pedido, Hakuryuu lo supo al momento en que se vio arrastrado por su compañero a una improvisada caza fuera del hogar, que los condujo a uno de los cerros que no había visto durante su trayecto desde el avión.

Caminaron por un extenso y floreado sendero que llenaba la tierra de su colorida belleza natural hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, cruzaron un riachuelo de cristalinas aguas y se adentraron en la vegetación situada en el montículo, mismo que descendieron al cruzar su terreno. Bajaron entre rocas mientras el pelirrubio charlaba sobre sus padres y de la escuela, para ser interceptado por las acotaciones escasas del moreno que mantenía su atención en la expresión de su invitado, al tanto cuidaba que ambos no cayeran por los desniveles de tierra que conformaban el camino a un amplio y hondo estanque de agua que vieron cuando el relato de Hakuryuu acabó. Se miraron y sonrieron, el huésped entornó la mirada y se deleitó con el paisaje y la visión de tan limpias aguas, al tanto el otro chico se animaba a descender con agilidad para llegar cuanto antes. Llegaron juntos y se quitaron los zapatos, rieron y se aproximaron al agua, Shuu se despojó de su chaqueta y la arrojó sobre unas piedras, miró a su compañero y lo animó a darse un baño, pero este último negó con la cabeza, aparentemente acomplejado por la situación. Sin embargo cambió de idea al contemplar como el castaño se zambullía en el agua como si fuese parte de la rutina, sonrió y se quitó la camisa, dejando de lado los prejuicios y los miedos que la sociedad tenía respecto a la vida natural. Llamó a su compañero que ya nadaba como un pez y bromeó, se introdujo en el agua fría que erizó su piel al primer contacto y se arrojó al estanque como un clavadista experimentado, esperando encontrar en ese sitio el sosiego que había ido a buscar.

Se entretuvieron un buen rato nadando, jugando con las hojas que caían al estanque desde la altura de los árboles, entrometiéndose en los escondites de los peces bajo el agua, observando el cielo azul que se veía entre los ramajes que ocultaba ese oasis, dándose chapuzones y cruzando palabras que se perdían con el viento fresco que soplaba, que remecía la calma para renovarla una y otra vez con su dulce aroma a flores. Hakuryuu dejó atrás el recuerdo de la ciudad, a sus compañeros de aula que reían de la gente sin dinero, a sus padres aliados con Ishido Shuuji y cerró los ojos mientras flotaba en el estanque, aspirando la libertad que le hacía entender porqué preferir vivir allí en vez de entre construcciones de cemento. Shuu sonrió, miró las nubes que pasaban lejanas en las alturas e inhaló profundo, para luego sumergirse en el agua con el propósito de capturar alguno de sus acuáticos amigos que en pocas horas se convertiría en su almuerzo.

Regresaron contra la posición del sol, cargando sus ropas y zapatos, una cantidad abundante de vegetales que el habitante de esa isla había recogido en el camino, junto con un par de pescados capturados en el estanque, que habían hecho que el visitante frunciera el ceño con repulsión. Repulsión que en poco rato se esfumó, cuando una vez en la cabaña pudo ver como el producto de la pesca era cocinado en una sartén adosada con especias que expelieron un aroma que abrió el apetito de ambos muchachos. Su inicial desprecio a comer pescado que no fuese comprado en el supermercado se esfumó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el platillo que su amigo había preparado con esmero para él, y en lugar de ofenderse o preguntar si aquello era una broma de mal gusto, el primer bocado fue el que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y dar por hecho que un producto natural era diez veces mejor. Shuu rió para sí, ordenó la pequeña mesa adornada de flores con algunos cubiertos y vasos llenos de agua, un platillo de ensalada preparada con los vegetales del camino, y unas frutas que dejó en una loza que desentonaba con la decoración, al tanto el huésped lo observaba de pie sin dejar de comer entusiasmado.

- No tendrás nada que comer si te lo acabas ahí de pie - bromeó el castaño haciendo que Hakuryuu se detuviera en el acto, con el rostro levemente sonrojado tras ser descubierto. Su angustia terminó cuando el otro echó a reír contento, por el contrario le contagió la alegría que lo hizo carcajear y excusarse.

- El viaje fue muy largo, tenía hambre - comentó entre risas sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la radiante sonrisa que su compañero exhibía, aquella sin preocupaciones, sin la presión de ser el blanco de responsabilidades absurdas impuestas por la sociedad, que limitaban a las personas a vivir en un mundo hostil en el que los sueños se extinguían entre el gris penosamente oculto por los comerciales que tapizaban las edificaciones.

Comieron entre risas y comentarios de sus respectivas rutinas (muy distintas), recordaron el pasado y los tiempos en que sus vidas dependían del fútbol, a las personas del ayer que llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver, y que de seguro estaban ocupadas con quehaceres escolares. El rubio se repitió el plato, mientras su amigo lo halagaba por el buen apetito que había despertado en él ese pescado que en un principio le había aterrorizado, Shuu se sació de las frutas tropicales que descansaban sobre la loza floreada con detalles de oro, miraron por la ventana y se entretuvieron con el paisaje cuya luz tenue dejaba a la vista el esplendor del verde infinito, charlaron de sus amigos, de Tsurugi y el desafío pendiente y constante que lo unía a Hakuryuu, de Tenma y sus compañeros que llevaban un buen tiempo sin ir a dar una vuelta por allí, así como el resto de los muchachos que habían combatido contra las injusticias de God Eden.. Inevitablemente el pelirrubio visitante reparó en la ensombrecida expresión que asomó en la mirada ajena, la cual dejaba entrever ese sentimiento de abandono nacido de las esperanzas incumplidas por el castaño amigo que había prometido regresar. Sin embargo al no ser un tema de su incumbencia, no lo mencionó y se conformó con aceptar la propuesta de jugar fútbol en el pasto que había sugerido el dueño de la casita que lentamente comenzó a ganarse el título de acogedora.

Los recuerdos del fútbol siempre habían motivado a ese par de chicos a jugar, y aunque ambas memorias contenían en sí distintas ideas de porqué mejorar y disfrutar, una vez en la cancha toda diferencia y distancia se anulaba por completo para dar lugar a la diversión sana que de forma inmediata hacía brotar sonrisas que acentuaron ese reencuentro esperado por los dos. De ese modo cuando sus pies tocaron el césped verde radiante a causa del extenso cielo, los compañeros comenzaron a jugar como dos niños felices, tras el balón cargado con los sentimientos de todos los chicos que habían luchado por cambiar el mundo. Con el balón bajo los pies, Shuu corrió entre risas que sugerían que su velocidad era inalcanzable, mientras Hakuryuu lo seguía y le quitaba la pelota para anotar sus propios puntos marcados en una portería imaginaria, mismos que luego de unas jugadas más eran otra vez empatados por las habilidades innatas del castaño residente de la isla.

Corrieron por horas tras la pelota, recorrieron los pastos y algunos bosques que parecían encantados por la diosa de la belleza, cruzaron por campos de flores y riachuelos que subdividían el territorio, libres como dos pájaros que emprendían el vuelo a través del inigualable viaje hacia la felicidad prometida por la espesura natural, por las raíces que hacían que el hombre dejara su alma libre como la de un ciervo que jamás había conocido la opresión. Entre risas y bromas, jugadas inolvidables y emociones compartieron esa unión que los hacía uno en la cancha a los ojos del resto, pero que esta vez a los de ellos mismos, por medio de los sentimientos entorno al balón. Shuu recordó los sentimientos infinitos que se habían apoderado de su corazón herido y sonrió sin reprimirse durante la tarde entera, porque aquella sensación similar al amor lo había embobado con pensamientos que le hacían considerar vivir en compañía de alguien más, como en los viejos tiempos. Por otro lado, las divertidas sensaciones que hicieron de la mente del pelirrubio un torbellino de libertad, lo engatusaron con la seductora idea de jamás regresar a la tierra natal, donde experiencias como aquella eran imposibles de repetir, para su desgracia. Y es que sin proponérselo, de pronto empezaba a olvidar que existía un país natal y una familia junto con una vida que esperaban su regreso. De pronto sentía que ese siempre había sido su lugar, cerca de God Eden, y más importante; cerca de su pequeño amigo de buenos sentimientos.

Llegada la noche, caminaron de regreso a la cabaña que en medio del campo lucía solitaria bajo el cielo estrellado. Ya exhaustos, sus conversaciones se redujeron a simples y escuetos intercambios de palabras que sólo confirmaban la presencia del otro, que los volvían a ambos seres integrales en el fondo negro e iluminado por los astros que consumían todo a su paso, desde el bosque inmenso y hermoso hasta los seres vivos y los caudales que entonaban lejanos su conocida melodía natural. Sin dejar de sonreír se miraron el uno al otro, comentaron débilmente las jugadas recientes así como aquel espectáculo que el universo se había encargado de ofrecerles esa noche, misma que cautivó al rubio hasta hacerlo enmudecer, entregado a la solemnidad incondicional de la vía láctea vuelta un regalo.

- Estás de suerte - comentó el moreno antes de que se adentraran en la soledad de la cabaña, mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa ausente que limitaba su pensar a la imagen ante sí. El pelirrubio volteó a verle a la espera de que su amigo continuara, cosa que el muchacho tardó en hacer por permanecer absorto en las estrellas.- El cielo te da la bienvenida con este regalo.

Hakuryuu sonrió de medio lado y alzó la vista al cielo, asintió en silencio para sí y fijó su atención en las diminutas y lejanas luces naturales que se esparcían por la galaxia con total libertad, como un polvo de hadas apenas rociado sobre una pizarra negra. Si bien no comprendía todas las analogías de su joven amigo, siempre podía sonreírle y asentir como si estuvieran hablando el mismo idioma, aunque él sintiera que su dialecto de ciudad se limitara a la vida en esa realidad que ya tanto lo asfixiaba.

Shuu abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, su compañero lo siguió sin hablar, preguntándose cómo iban a pasar ambos la noche en un lugar tan pequeño. La respuesta le llegó pronto, cuando vio que el más bajo encendió una lámpara que iluminó toda la habitación, se agachó a buscar unas frazadas debajo del colchón de su cama, las cuales procedió a estirar sobre el piso a modo de nido. Tras aquello, el rostro de Hakuryuu no hizo más que llenarse de duda y asombro.

- No temas, la cama será para ti - rió el pelinegro con la cara llena de risa de sólo ver la expresión ajena -, es bastante cómoda, creo que dormirás bien - finalizó y palpó el colchón en el que el visitante se sentó luego de oír dichas palabras.

De un canasto diminuto con escuetos trozos de fruta y pan, cenaron sentados en la entrada de la casa, sintiendo el aire frío de la noche chocar contra sus rostros jóvenes y dichosos, bebieron té y conversaron de las últimas cosas que habían dejado pendientes antes de separarse totalmente luego de que el pelirrubio dejara la isla. Miraron las estrellas una vez más y entraron, después de cepillarse los dientes y el cabello, Hakuryuu se durmió en la cama que le habían concedido y Shuu cerró la puerta de la casa para dar termino a aquel día que rompía el esquema de sus dos mundos.

El aroma de las rosas mezclado con una pizca de jengibre y vainilla hizo que los ojos del visitante se abrieran con los primeros rayos del alba, mismos que le dificultaron recordar el lugar en el que estaba, distinto de su habitual cama de sábanas de seda blanca, del olor a limpia vidrio de su habitación y el hostil sentir que flotaba en ese entorno cada día. Envuelto en unas frazadas tejidas a mano que pesaban como el cuerpo de alguien más, abrió los ojos y se familiarizó con su alrededor, encontró al dueño del lecho sentado a la mesa, absorto en un trabajo que no pudo distinguir desde su ángulo. Se incorporó y vio al pelinegro moler unos pétalos que mezcló con otras especias, se preguntó para qué y se mantuvo expectante hasta que el chico notara su presencia, sin embargo este último parecía totalmente concentrado en su labor, de manera que continuó en lo suyo hasta que la voz grave del pelirrubio lo sacó del trance en el que se había sumergido. Un "¿qué haces?" un tanto duro hizo que el moreno saltara en su lugar y volteara de inmediato, enfocara al rostro del invitado y se sonrojara algo nervioso como si hubiese sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, pese a que poco después la acotación de que olía bien, de parte del rubio, hiciera que todo volviese a la normalidad.

- No es nada, sólo son tonterías en las que gasto el tiempo - admitió Shuu desviando la vista al piso, para incorporarse rápidamente y cambiar el tema de conversación -, vamos a desayunar - invitó con una sonrisa y se levantó para dejar su misterioso trabajo a un lado, junto a algunos racimos de flores que continuaban tan vivos como el día anterior.

Hakuryuu asintió sin emitir juicio, se puso en pie y ordenó la cama en la que su silueta había quedado marcada, volteó para ayudar con el desayuno, sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que el moreno jovencito había desaparecido de la cabaña sin avisar, así como el recipiente en el que había mezclado las especias con las flores. Sin comprender, buscó su teléfono móvil en su bolso de mano, dispuesto a llamar a su familia para pasar el rato y aprovechar de mantener a sus padres tranquilos, pero no tenía señal. Dio un suspiro y se quitó el flequillo de la cara, se sentó en la cama y decidió esperar, aunque no sabía qué. Sabía que su amigo era extraño y esa clase de actitudes no lo sorprendían en demasía, aunque no dejaban de frustrarlo a veces, especialmente porque si él no estaba, no tenía donde ir ni qué hacer en un sitio tan aislado como ese.

En el bosque cercano a las más antiguas ruinas, tras una rápida carrera, Shuu se acuclilló junto a las estatuas que siempre habían reanimado sus más profundas memorias, depositó los pétalos en el piso, los cuales procedió a moldear junto al barro que comenzó a mutar bajo el tacto de sus manos. Allí se detuvo a rezar mientras los cantos que proclamó en voz baja avivaron los movimientos de la tierra que se adecuó a él, murmuró poesías que habían sido escritas miles de años atrás y dejó que su alma recorriera los espíritus que cuidaban de la naturaleza, entre los que se encontraba el de su pequeña consejera y amor de toda la vida. Cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos, se colmó del aroma de las flores que ascendió desde la tierra, e hinchó sus pulmones y corazón de la esencia del bosque que cedió sus encantos para concederle el favor de olvidar esa vida de soledad, sacrificó sus lágrimas violetas y se desprendió de un trozo de su mejor amigo y aliado de batallas, lo dejó ir y le prometió regresar una vez sus sueños se realizaran, sonrió y extendió sus dedos para palpar esa nueva adquisición que los dioses del bosque le habían obsequiado, entonces se despidió de su hermana y de su compañero desde el fondo de su corazón, jurando visitar al otro día nuevamente, como todos los días. Con el sueño ferviente de olvidar los tiempos pretéritos, el muchacho extrajo las formas mágicas que la tierra le regaló, las envolvió entre sus dedos y las moldeó, sintiendo el aroma fuerte de su alma entregada a los dioses, mezclada con las especias que su hermana le había pedido llevar para conformar esa sustancia color de rosa que lentamente comenzó a componerse de una solidez similar a la de un cubo de miel. Shuu efectuó una reverencia prolongada ante las estatuas que lo juzgaban y depositaban sus esperanzas en él al mismo tiempo, cerró el trato con un beso que depositó en el regalo que la naturaleza le había dado y volteó para regresar a preparar el desayuno que había anunciado antes de llegar allí.

Cuando regresó con un balde de leche tibia y un par de duraznos, encontró a Hakuryuu tumbado en el pasto junto a las flores, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados para evitar el contacto con el sol que en lo alto relucía con toda intensidad. Sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina aprovechando que el muchacho no había notado su presencia, preparó el desayuno con algunas sobras y lo recién obtenido, y lo sirvió en la mesa con el abundante ramo de flores encima. Antes de llamar a su invitado a comer, recogió las flores y las arrojó con violencia por la ventana, donde desaparecieron del recuerdo suyo y el del pelirrubio, quien ni siquiera preguntó por el macetero que había lucido tan abundante la última vez que lo había visto. Hakuryuu no era tan detallista para notar aquello, o los cambios de estación en los corazones de las personas.

- Vamos a pescar otra vez, el pescado de ayer estaba exquisito - habló el rubio de ojos castaños mientras su atención divagaba por los alrededores que presumían una vegetación tan calma y radiante como el aura de ese lugar.

- Será un placer - contestó el moreno con una sonrisa que perduró en la memoria de su interlocutor, quien nuevamente sentía bajo el calor de ese verano inusual cómo los efectos de la isla lo alejaban de todos sus recuerdos sin que él lo supiera, por estar más cómodo entre los bosques que amistosos le permitían liberar todo su espíritu como el viento.

Pasearon en los prados cruzando menos diálogos que antes, se miraron poco pero se supieron allí el uno al otro; mientras Hakuryuu revisaba su celular sin señal, Shuu cortó flores que en el camino encontraron, bebieron agua del río y se dieron un chapuzón, durmieron un poco más a la sombra de los árboles escuchando el susurro de las hojas y sintiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente adormecer sus mentes ya relajadas. Antes de volver a almorzar, se zambulleron en la laguna oculta que escondía las delicias naturales más exclusivas, en las profundidades, bajo los rayos del sol colándose a través del agua se miraron sin respirar, rieron para sí y se perdieron al nadar como los peces que pasaban junto a ellos, atraparon los pétalos que caían del cielo una vez salieron a la superficie, así como las frutas que se dedicaron a obtener de los ramajes cercanos. El habitante de la isla capturó la carne del almuerzo ante la mirada de su invitado, quien inexperto en esas artes se limitó a observar como aquel ente que desconocía la tecnología se regocijaba de felicidad al ver entre sus fríos y mojados dedos cómo sus esfuerzos eran lo suficiente para satisfacerlo a él, al ciudadano que con la mente llena de ese estrés no podía sonreír por priorizar cosas tan banales como la falta de línea en su teléfono móvil, y que sin embargo embobado por el aire tibio que mecía su cabello húmedo, empezaba a pensar en la hermosura de vivir en ese sitio primitivo y similar al paraíso relatado en los libros, en la belleza de la vegetación que enmarcaba la delicadeza natural y saludable de la silueta del joven que le sonreía como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Shuu preparó el pescado, le cortó la cabeza y la cola con un movimiento certero, lo partió a la mitad y le quitó las vértebras con habilidad, trozó la carne y dejó los filetes en la sartén aderezada con hierbas aromáticas, añadió agua y sal, se quedó quieto mirando el producto de su trabajo apenas respirando, pensó en su hermana y frunció el ceño, volteó a verla para espantarla de allí, pero en lugar de encontrar a una muchacha cándida y de apariencia infantil, Hakuryuu lo miró de vuelta con una ceja levantada que dio lugar a un intento de sonrisa, misma que correspondió antes de volver a prestar atención a su labor. Removió el pescado en la sartén, agregó una pizca de sal, otra de aceite de oliva, de su bolsillo sacó un trozo rosado de vela que molió para mezclar con la cebolla que sazonaba el pescado, pensó en el ingrediente que necesitaba y que no tenía entonces, y frunció el ceño, temeroso de que parte de su alma escapase producto de la frustración que aquella carencia le provocó.

- Es distinto hoy - habló el pelirrubio después de probar el primer bocado de su plato.

- ¿Sabe mal? - preguntó el chico de ojos negros con la voz ausente.. Hakuryuu negó con la cabeza y sonrió, entonces se llevó otro trozo de pescado a la boca.

- Quise decir que lo preparaste con otros ingredientes - comunicó el joven antes de volver a comer -, cocinas muy bien, todo me ha gustado mucho.

- Gracias - sonrió el interlocutor, viendo al otro lado de la mesa, donde su compañero devoraba el plato, mostrando interés en las especias que desconocía y que no podría encontrar en ninguna tienda del mundo aunque quisiera, porque sólo en esas tierras los espíritus se encargaban de proveer a los fieles con regalos que conservaban trozos de alma a cambio de una estadía eterna en el paraíso.

- ¿Por qué no vas a verme algún día? - soltó Hakuryuu mientras caminaban y comían manzana con una pelota de fútbol bajo el brazo, entre el sendero de flores que ya le parecía tan familiar, pese a que apenas llevaba un día allí. La sonrisa que había traído después del almuerzo se borró de su rostro cuando vio como Shuu negaba con la cabeza, haciendo burla de su mundo moderno. - Mis padres ya saben de ti.

- No puedo dejar este lugar - fue la respuesta de Shuu, la cual de un segundo a otro cortó todo el diálogo como un cuchillo. El pelirrubio no insistió hasta más tarde.

Del mismo modo que el día anterior, jugaron horas y horas bajo el cielo radiante de la isla, hablaron poco, de Tenma y el resto apenas hicieron alusión cuando alguna jugada tuvo similitud con las de Raimon, corrieron detrás del balón en cuerpo y rieron como niños, pero sus mentes comenzaron a dispersarse junto al viento que soplaba las preocupaciones a sitios apartados que se iban al olvido. Por los pases que conectaban a la perfección, como en los viejos tiempos, no hubo gran satisfacción, por los goles tampoco, porque mientras que los pies trotaban al ritmo del juego improvisado, las miradas se desviaban a las siluetas en movimiento que relucían bajo el sol como ángeles paseando a pleno día por los jardines del Olimpo, presumiendo sus formas ante los otros seres celestiales que luchaban contra ellos mismos por no ceder a los encantos que amenazaban con conducir a la locura. Los giros transmutaron en danzas, los pases en un vals, el pestañear fugaz en un ínfimo escape a la fantasía más íntima, las risas suaves en cantos susurrados al oído, la piel morena de diminuta musculatura en un laberinto de curvas que exigía ser recorrido, los cabellos brincando dorados al sol como una estela de hadas, los vistazos tímidos que negaban la existencia de ese perfume que había consumido las palabras para envolverlos en ese mundo primitivo y paradisiaco destinado al romance desesperado.

- Me sentiría muy honrado si fueras a verme alguna vez - insistió Hakuryuu desde la portería de la cancha cuando terminaron de jugar. Miró al pelinegro que apenas le sonrió y dio la media vuelta con el balón en las manos, se aproximó a él mirando los colores del cielo que jugaban con todas las tonalidades existentes. - Quedaré en deuda si no vas a verme. - Prosiguió al alcanzar el ritmo de su compañero, le palmeó el hombro y sonrió, sintió su calor bajo la ropa y quiso rodearlo en un abrazo sin ninguna razón aparente. - Vamos, te hará bien salir de este lugar, no es precisamente agradable vivir a diario con el recuerdo de God Eden. - Añadió y echó una ojeada al edificio que respondía a dicho nombre, el cual pudo divisar a la lejanía rompiendo toda la imagen de la isla con su aterradora presencia.

- Mejor quédate aquí - contestó Shuu con un susurro que más se asemejaba a un diálogo consigo mismo, inmerso en los colores del horizonte que se iban tiñendo lentamente de tonos fríos y ennegrecidos como su corazón circundado por la oscuridad más honda, por el invierno más largo y gélido que luchaba por no dar paso a la primavera reluciente en el pecho de su amigo de juegos.

Volvieron a casa, cenaron en silencio, Hakuryuu no repitió la propuesta de ser visitado, Shuu no abrió la boca para otra cosa que no fuese comer, de un instante a otro la paz que los había bendecido había sido empañada por un aire distinto que los obligó a callar y convivir con sus propios pensamientos, las actividades cotidianas adquirieron ese tinte rutinario a pesar del poco tiempo, el pelirrubio se mantuvo tranquilo porque su compañero de equipo jamás había sido muy comprensible y se dedicó a cenar en calma, con la vista fija en el niño que alguna vez se había atrevido a detener sus arrebatos de ira durante la época de God Eden, y que entonces parecía tan vacío y solo.

- ¿Siempre estas así de solo? - no pudo evitar preguntar cuando pasadas un par de horas desde la cena, se detuvo a pensar en lo solitario que era vivir de ese modo, bajo ese cielo estrellado y mudo, exclusivamente en compañía de las flores y el viento, de los pájaros que canturreaban en la mañana y noche. Shuu asintió con la cabeza sin mostrarse asombrado, cogió una flor y le quitó los pétalos, los dejó caer en el espacio entre su amigo y él y sonrió. - Al menos no tienes que pelear con idiotas que se creen superiores por tener un par de billetes en los bolsillos - comentó y se tumbó sobre las flores, recordando a sus compañeros de escuela, a sus padres codiciosos, sus falsos amigos que lo querían en su equipo por haber sido miembro de Fifth Sector, a las niñas tontas que le coqueteaban a la salida de clases, el metro lleno de gente, el aire sucio, el cielo gris que parecía haber secuestrado cualquier astro.

- ¿Tus amigos lo hacen? - interrogó el pelinegro, por fin hilando alguna frase coherente en alguno de los diálogos que tenían.

- Todo el tiempo - contestó el rubio mecánicamente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al recordar esa vida a la que cada vez tenía menos ganas de volver. De pronto sentía que ya nada tendría sentido en esa tierra de cemento, que no existía ninguna razón verdadera por la que regresar si tenía la posibilidad de desaparecer del recuerdo humano en esa isla, en compañía de ese aire acogedor y del muchacho solitario que gustoso cocinaba para él, le ofrecía su cama para dormir, le obsequiaba paisajes hermosos que eran como una extensión de su cuerpo pequeño. - También yo lo he hecho - admitió dando una profunda exhalación luego de un largo silencio -, no sé porqué realmente, pero el ambiente allá es distinto.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Diferente... - musitó Hakuryuu y ladeó el rostro para observar el perfil de su amigo, tenuemente delimitado por el contraste con el cielo estrellado. No supo cómo continuar, todo en su vida era diferente y no tenía modo de enumerarlo, de manera que se conformó con ver cómo los cabellos negros del más bajo se mecían con la brisa nocturna.. - A veces sientes la necesidad de pisotear a otros.

- Conozco ese sentimiento - respondió el moreno, volteando a ver a su amigo, quien sostuvo su mirada sin comprender aquella declaración con un evidente trasfondo -, todos queremos sentirnos fuertes para que no nos humillen.

- No creí que pensaras de ese modo - comunicó Hakuryuu con asombro, con el ceño levemente fruncido al sentirse desconcertado, pero encantado al mismo tiempo por comprobar que en ese pequeño contenedor de un alma aislada existían deseos y convicciones fuertes que lo hicieron conservar sus acotaciones por respeto. La seriedad ajena lo hizo mantenerse rígido, la mirada severa del muchacho lo cautivó y le exigió no regresar a su tierra natal, su aura violácea lo envolvió como una cazadora de almas y su aroma a rosas y vainilla lo sedujo hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos, entregado a sus sentidos que se confundían entre el tacto de las flores del pasto, el viento cálido, la excitación de permanecer allí sucumbiendo ante fragancias afrodisíacas, la necesidad de echar raíces en esa tierra, en ese cuerpo joven que alardeaba en silencio su empatía con la naturaleza que él desconocía y que anhelaba asimilar como propia.

Un sentimiento nuevo se estaba conformando en su pecho, las prioridades de su vida estaban tomando un rumbo distinto por azares del destino; mientras que en su mente continuaba la rutina de un ente propio de ciudad con todas las comodidades y tecnologías, el contacto con la vida natural parecía estar avivando sus instintos ocultos durante años bajo la presión del sistema. Rodeado de flores y naturaleza, de aguas claras que le recordaban los lujos de beber la esencia de la vida misma, sentía que ya no quería volver jamás, pese a que tenía que hacerlo por lo pronto. El plan inicial era pasar máximo una semana en ese lugar inhóspito, sin embargo durante esa noche no pudo dormir con la misma tranquilidad de los otros días por estar pensando en el momento de partir. Después de que Shuu encendiera una vela aromática en la cabaña, cuya fragancia los volvió víctimas de un sopor inesperado y violento, se fueron a dormir, pero para el rubio no fue sencillo cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, su cuerpo se remeció entre las sábanas producto de un nerviosismo y ansiedad extraños, y su mente se turbó de pensamientos enrarecidos que oscilaban entre las más cotidianas escenas en esa cabaña, y las más húmedas alucinaciones circundadas por ese entorno rural que en un principio le había resultado tan hostil.

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente se mantuvo, despertó con el fuerte olor a rosas, vainilla, jengibre y otra especia atacando sus pulmones como una sustancia que se colaba por sus bronquios con maldad, en busca de su corazón. Sintió que al abrir los ojos aquel aroma casi tenía una forma concreta, tan violeta y radiante como la materialización del alma del dueño de la cabaña que jugueteaba con los olores que él mismo producía con sus raras actividades matutinas. Vio al muchacho allí arreglando las flores del macetero como siempre, balanceando sus finos dedos entre la estela rosa que ascendía sutilmente como queriendo engatusarlo con las formas que amenazaban con invadir su corazón, examinó el cabello del chico, su mirada vacía e hipnótica a la vez, sus hombros flacos cubiertos por una camiseta negra que creyó un estorbo. Se levantó y talló sus ojos, sujetó su cabeza al creer que caería por su propio peso, sintió un mareo invadirlo y se puso en pie, caminó hacia la salida bajo la vigilancia de Shuu, quien ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo en ese estado verdoso que concluyó con un vómito rosa cubriendo varias de las flores de la pradera. El vómito jamás había sido color de rosa, pensó el pelirrubio entre la vegetación silvestre y hermosa que lo saludó junto a los rayos del sol, que hizo burla de su rostro demacrado y su mente turbada por pensamientos obscenos que lo hicieron sonrojar.

Se negaba a creer que los vestigios del avatar de su amigo se hubiesen adentrado en su cuerpo, sin embargo la idea que fugazmente se le pasó por la cabeza no dejó de atormentarlo, y es que mientras expulsaba el líquido violáceo de su cuerpo ante la mirada ausente de Shuu desde la puerta, sintió que se estaba entrometiendo en un territorio que no le correspondía, que lo seducía al ser prohibido y a la vez lo castigaba encadenándolo al deseo de permanecer allí en ese paraíso infernal, mientras sus últimos recuerdos de humanidad se quedaban en su ciudad natal junto a los padres que poco o nada debían extrañarle.

No hicieron comentarios en la mesa el desayunar, el espectáculo desatado en la mañana se convirtió en un recuerdo dudoso del que ninguno hizo alusión, Shuu sacudió el aire viciado con sus manos y sirvió el té, picó un poco de fruta y la introdujo en la boca de su compañero de aventuras, que simplemente se quedó en el asiento con la vista perdida en algún rincón de su subconsciente asustado, mientras sus dientes se dedicaban a triturar el alimento que esperaba retener dentro, y no mezclado con esa sustancia violeta que lentamente ocupó cada espacio de la cabaña, como una pantalla gigante que expelía sus fragancias tóxicas que sólo pronosticaban la muerte. Levantó sus manos pálidas y palpó las nubes que nublaban su vista y pensar, masticó las frutas que jamás había probado antes y se dijo a sí mismo que era el fin, sin saber porqué. Y es que pese a que su fuerza siempre había sido mayor, sus sentidos estaban drogados al igual que su corazón embobado, de su espíritu no lograba activar ni la milésima parte y su cuerpo no actuaba sino como el de un maniquí que respondía a las caricias que se enrollaron entorno suyo hasta provocarle un desmayo que no consiguió distinguir de la realidad. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de las rosas, percibió el olor dulce que había estado sintiendo en las noches antes de dormir, y que ya conocía a la perfección. Abrió su boca con parsimonia, trató de hilar una exclamación de ayuda en medio de aquel caos color de rosa que lo incitaba a vomitar una vez más, pero sus labios fueron cerrados con el calor de alguien más, por el egoísmo amoroso de las manos que le daban de comer.

El pequeño Kai asomó por la ventana y saludó a Shuu, sonrió mientras tarareaba una melodía, comentó acerca de la bella durmiente que se había apropiado de la cama del residente de la isla y se dignó a entrar por la puerta, con un canasto lleno de flores de múltiples colores. El muchacho bebió un tazón de mate y expresó abiertamente su preocupación por el moreno que ni siquiera había acudido a visitar a sus antiguos amigos los últimos días, sin embargo este último se excusó sin titubeos y tranquilizó a su interlocutor de un segundo a otro con argumentos comprensibles para él. Le obsequió un par de caramelos y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazaron sus dedos y rieron con suavidad mientras dejaban que sus propios espíritus materializados se encontraran mutuamente como en otros tiempos, se besaron con una sonrisa y se despidieron con un pestañear que perturbó el silencio y la paz del sueño eterno del pelirrubio, se distanciaron el uno del otro, sus almas se dividieron de golpe y el aroma antes suave y delicado se volvió pesado y abrumador a causa del invasor divino que había abierto los ojos desde el más allá. El resplandor del alma radiante y ya renovada del pálido visitante cegó el veneno violeta, así como el intento de supervivencia del avatar que había entrado en el territorio perteneciente a los herederos del Eden; la energía del amigo de Shuu se redujo a cero, tal como sus deseos de continuar allí. Una sonrisa débil se formó en los labios del moreno que se limitó a observar cómo su compañero de equipo se alejaba con su canasto lleno de dulces en lugar de flores, y cómo los instintos ocultos bajo un traje formal saltaban a la luz, producto de la misma oscuridad bendita que le había permitido juguetear con la vida y la muerte, el amor y el odio a cambio de su alma.

- Si vuelves a hacerlo, te mataré - fue lo primero que el pelirrubio de ojos café dijo al situarse en ese lugar una vez más, al sentarse a la mesa de brazos cruzados a la espera de que volvieran a saciar su apetito.

- No pasará - sonrió Shuu mientras se dedicaba a untar un trozo de pan con mermelada de fresas, mismo que entregó ceremoniosamente a quien lo vigilaba de reojo como un esposo a su mujer infiel. - No mientras estés aquí - informó con una sonrisa sutil que dejó entrever el juego de quien-maneja-a-quien, a sabiendas de que el control mutuo ya era evidente.

- Jamás te librarás de mi - soltó con rabia antes de echarse el pan a la boca -, y si lo haces, morirás.

- Ya estoy casi muerto.

Bajaron a la playa después de caminar por casi dos horas, llevaron un canasto con comida y un balón de fútbol, se despojaron de sus ropas y se metieron al mar que los recibió con su habitual y acogedora calma. Shuu rió para sus adentros al ver la pálida piel de su amigo, quien a su vez rió de comprobar que los años no pasaban por aquel niño que no había crecido ni un centímetro. Jugaron entre las olas amistosas que apenas sacudían sus trajes de baño con el vaivén del agua, intentaron echar una partida de fútbol acuático, pero el mar no estuvo de su lado y al poco rato de comenzar con la nueva entretención, les robó el balón. Hakuryuu frunció el ceño y se dispuso a adentrarse en el mar, sin embargo los dedos finos del residente de la isla lo retuvieron y lo obligaron a volver, para premiarlo con un beso que los coronó como los reyes del Eden perdido y olvidado, bajo el cielo resplandeciente que camuflaba las intenciones reales con fantasías tiernas.

Al pelirrubio nunca un almuerzo le había resultado tan delicioso porque no recordaba haber tenido una vida real antes de ese día; saboreó cada fruta como si fuese la piel de su presa, engulló los sandwiches dejando de lado el protocolo, se hastió de leche y jugo, su amigo actuó de modo similar, devoró cuanto pudo y tragó hasta que se aburrió, hasta que su estómago pequeño se contrajo de dolor, mismo que disfrutó como un banquete de mariposas en su interior risueño. Se tumbaron sobre la arena blanca para descansar, observaron las nubes pasar y se tomaron de las manos para jugar con sus dedos, bromearon un poco, se cubrieron con una toalla y dormitaron un rato antes del último chapuzón. Regresaron entrada la tarde entre conversaciones banales, trotaron por los cerros y jugaron a pillarse el uno al otro, antes de volver a encerrarse a la cabaña, el moreno de menor estatura tomó los hombros de su amigo y lo condujo por un sendero diferente en el que se perdieron por otro buen rato, aprovechando la luz del sol. Se inmiscuyeron por terrenos más rústicos y evidentemente menos transitados, tuvieron que apartar ramajes de sus rostros que seguían llenos de risa, se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron entre la vegetación que se volvía tan espesa como la nata de su amor turbado. Hakuryuu sostuvo la muñeca de su amigo entre sus manos, la apretó al ver que éste avanzaba dejándolo atrás, enterró las uñas en su piel y sonrió cuando el muchacho volteó a indicarle que todo estaba bien, aunque para él ya no lo estaba, porque durante los escasos segundos en que recordaba sus deberes lograba darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en el paraíso, drogado por las esencias que despedía el habitante de la isla como un brujo negro. Nunca le había gustado su vida, pero esa era su vida y debía regresar, sabía que en algún momento toda esa pausa tendría que acabar, sin embargo mientras más tiempo respiraba ese aroma a rosas, más lejos se sentía de su tierra natal, de sus recuerdos, de su humanidad, de su pasado, sus padres y amigos, de cualquier indicio de que alguna vez había sido él mismo, porque bajo el efecto sedante del perfume de seducción que había hecho vomitar su decencia, lo único en lo que pensaba con claridad era en aferrar sus garras a la muñeca que apretó hasta hacer sangrar. Shuu le sonrió con delicadeza y acarició sus dedos cubiertos por la sangre que parecía haber sellado un pacto de unión eterna.

Cuando al fin salieron de entre la vegetación, se encontraron con una especie de colonia provista con tecnologías que el pelirrubio no había imaginado en ese lugar, excepto por God Eden. Allí Shuu saludó a algunos amigos que lo recibieron como si se vieran todo el tiempo, se vendó la muñeca y compró algunos víveres a cambio de perfumes que prometió traer por lo pronto, Hakuryuu reconoció a algunos muchachos que habían jugado junto a él en Zero, y conversó por un buen rato para recordar que pese a todo, seguían teniendo una vida anterior a la locura.

Volvieron con el anochecer, cocinaron juntos con las adquisiciones recientes y se sentaron a comer en el pasto afuera de la cabaña. Se durmieron temprano, Shuu encendió una vela aromática que dejó toda la noche, el pelirrubio se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos a sabiendas de que se avecinaba otro caudal de emociones que no lo dejarían conciliar el sueño. Miró por la ventana y vio la luna llena, se cubrió con una frazada e identificó la silueta de su amigo delineada por la luz exterior que parecía remarcar su pequeño cuerpo desnudándose ante él. Cerró los ojos una vez más, tosió sangre violeta, aspiró las flores que lo obligaron a dormir antes de perder el control y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Pasada la medianoche, el mayor abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero lo suficientemente despierto para arrastrarse como una víbora por la cama que apenas crujió bajo su peso. Deslizó sus formas por las sábanas y asomó para comprobar que en el lecho improvisado a su lado, el pelinegro dormía como un bebé sin preocupaciones, casi descubierto y pobremente vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de ropa interior. Tardó un par de segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, sin embargo al hacerlo, posó su pálida mano en el muslo semidesnudo de su amigo, lo acarició con ahínco y cerró los ojos, resopló para quitarse el cabello de la cara y se quedó rígido sobre el colchón, tocando de arriba a abajo esa piel que no era suya con total libertad. Pocas veces en su vida se había emocionado con alguien más, y aunque nunca le había atraído su amigo de esa forma, sin querer estaba empezando a excitarse como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, bajo condiciones que lejos de complacerlo o seducirlo, lo manipulaban a consciencia. Respiró el aroma del colchón y exhaló, observó sobre la mesa aquel trozo rectangular de fragancia a rosas, compacto en una vela aromática que seguía encendida, bufó, se sentó sobre la cama y miró a los ojos a quien había vuelto del mundo de los sueños para espiarlo y juzgarlo por sus pecados con esa ausencia irónica y cruel, conocedora de su debilidad y estupidez. Shuu reptó por su lecho hasta terminar de rodillas, deslizó sus manos por su cama ceremoniosamente, luego por las piernas que separó lento y seguro para besar el corazón de su búsqueda, oculto en la negrura de la noche, pero tan perceptible y tangible como sus emociones brotando como flores al sol. Era el proceso natural, y conociendo ello, se apresuró en hundir la clave del éxito vuelta una erección en su boca, mientras los dedos blancos y ansiosos lo presionaban por continuar efectuando esa labor improvisada que se volvió rápidamente primordial. Mientras sus labios se hacían de aquel trozo de carne cuya esencia era el ingrediente final para su sacrificio, los gruñidos del invitado perturbaron el silencio nocturno que fue cómplice de aquel encuentro inesperado y necesario. Era la primera vez que Hakuryuu sentía tal éxtasis, de manera que sin proponérselo eyaculó en la boca de su amigo reiteradas veces, odiándose a sí mismo por ceder al paraíso infernal que lo colmaba de placer y culpa, de ira y confusión, de una mezcla indefinida de emociones potentes que anularon su pensar y sacaron, finalmente, su naturaleza a la luz. Pero la culpa no era suya, pensó mientras veía desde fuera su propia imagen, tan violenta y abusiva contra ese chico que le prestaba sus labios para satisfacer su deseo sexual; no, la culpa era de ese ambiente que lo tenía atrapado con unos encantos desconocidos y malditos, que lo había hecho caer de rodillas y olvidar las comodidades de su mundo para entregarse a los orígenes que lo atraparon como mil manos queriendo asfixiarlo. Su única culpa era haber sido tan ingenuo como para caer en esa trampa de la que ya no podría escapar, porque al tanto veía entre sacudidas cómo su cuerpo se retorcía en medio del orgasmo que lo manipulaba, sintió lo que era el temor, y es que entre la tinieblas que guardaron ese encuentro, contempló la mirada de un demonio vacío en los ojos amistosos que se rieron de él por su idiotez.

Sin querer jaló el cabello negro entre sus dedos, aulló como un lobo a la luz de la luna y se desprendió de su esencia, entregado a lo que fuese a pasar, aunque con un tremendo pesar que se atoró en su garganta como el vómito de esa mañana. Se apartó asustado, su espalda chocó contra la pared cubierta con fotografías de personas que le sonreían con falsedad; en medio de la negrura, enloquecido por un pánico repentino, vio al pelinegro desvanecerse entre la profunda oscuridad, de la que sólo pudo identificar su propio semen escurriendo hasta caer a un contenedor sujeto por las pequeñas manos que poco antes habían acariciado sus piernas y genitales con cínica devoción. ¿Cuál había sido su error? Ser una presa fácil, creer que la fuerza física iba a llevarlo lejos, cuando los sedantes salvajes que sujetos como el pelinegro usaba eran capaces de desviar cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta volverlo un simple trozo de carne humana. Tuvo miedo, por ello se levantó colérico y extendió su mano hacia el jovencito que al verlo curveó sus labios en una sonrisa que le susurró enmudecida que estaba perdido, atrapado, que había cedido todo sin darse cuenta siquiera de que su apuesta había sido su futuro.

- ¿Quién eres? - soltó Hakuryuu escuchando su voz grave y agitada quebrar el silbido del viento, que era el único sonido perceptible a esas alturas de la noche.

- ¿A qué le temes? - la voz rasposa y sibilante que pareció ser pronunciada desde la tumba le puso los pelos de punta, hizo que la pálida mano del pelirrubio se pusiera tensa y próxima al producto de su pavor. - ¿Te asusta ser feliz? - el moreno de baja estatura prosiguió el monólogo, arrastrando con cada una de sus palabras años y años de olvido y soledad que quedaron expuestos en esa pregunta enrarecida, misma que el oyente no supo interpretar, porque el miedo y la rabia solo hicieron de sus oídos un par de agujeros sordos, inútiles para interpretar hasta la más mínima muestra de compasión.

- ¿Qué harás? - interrogó Hakuryuu con un hilo de voz que se desvaneció con el silencio y la casi imperceptible risa que resonó como un vendaval dentro del cuarto.

Entre la oscuridad vio los labios de su amigo, su sonrisa que se atenuó como el entorno, la cabeza le dio mil vueltas de pronto, sobre la cama se sintió como si montara una nave que lo conducía por los túneles espaciales más profundos e infinitos, distinguió las estrellas afuera de la ventana, danzando como campanas que se mofaban de su suerte, mientras sus manos temblorosas trataron infructuosamente de pedir piedad con gestos que acabaron vueltos el humo rosa en el que su ser comenzó a mutar, ante los ojos más negros que su inútil luminiscencia pudo presenciar. La traición nunca le había sabido tan mal, pero al mismo tiempo no lo había hecho ese deseo latente de permanecer en las tierras que turbaron sus pensamientos ya inciertos y presas del pánico; mientras veía como sus oportunidades se desvanecían sin escapatoria, de un lado reía y del otro lloraba, sentía la desazón provocada por la pérdida del todo, pero disfrutaba al mismo tiempo ese exilio del mundo real, la catarsis que significaba desprenderse de los recuerdos más amargos, de los dolores y frustraciones que habían manchado su estadía en la tierra donde los humanos se nutrían del cemento y el orgullo del que estaban hechos.

La visión en rosa se tornó negra como los ojos vigilantes de Shuu, la calma producida por el sedante hizo que los sueños se volvieran lo único tangible, y es que amarrado entre los hilos de su propia locura, sintió que caía a un vacío infinito de oscuridad, del que no consiguió despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, la silueta pequeña y radiante de alegría del habitante de la isla cruzó los campos entre danzas improvisadas que dejaban atrás una estela de incontables colores, cada uno más envolvente y brillante que el anterior, al tiempo que aromática y asfixiante como polvo radioactivo. A la siga de las mariposas condujo sus pequeños pies bailarines entre las flores, sacudió sus piernas por sobre las raíces que crecían en el bosque, meció sus ropajes vaporosos y se dejó llevar por aquel viento matutino que no hizo más que potenciar ese sentir cálido que entumeció sus mejillas sonrosadas y cándidas. Guiado por su sentido de orientación y su innegable emoción, danzó de puntas de pies con un nuevo racimo de flores entre los dedos, saludó a las aves y a su hermana que lo observó con una sonrisa ganadora, se arrodilló ante los santuarios de sus antepasados y creó lluvias de pétalos que celebraron la independencia de su condena de soledad. Feliz, se arrojó al pasto y se frotó contra la fértil tierra que lo premió por ser digno de heredar el trono, besó sus manos verdosas y canturreó a la sombra de un árbol, cuyas hojas se tornaron del color de su alma intranquila, misma que expelía sin freno sus fragancias violeta con fines reproductivos. Con la vista al cielo, Shuu identificó la vegetación adquiriendo el tono de su corazón, juntó sus manos y rezó entre lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos de la simple emoción. Emoción de no volver a estar completamente solo entre las almas que lo juzgaban por no haber ganado su lugar en el Olimpo aún, por no ser un héroe que merecía una estatua que condecorara su existir, por ser solamente un miembro más de un grupo de olvidados que dedicaban sus vidas a dioses que no se enorgullecían de sus trabajos y sacrificios; con el triunfo de haber aprendido las artes más oscuras, podía alardear sin vergüenza de lo mucho que había trabajado por lograr la perfección, podía jactarse entre los demás y ante quienes lo habían dejado como un tonto con promesas vacías sobre regresar, podía ir y encerrarse para siempre en esa casa diminuta que consistía en la flor y nata de su extenso mundo espiritual. En compañía de alguien más ya no tendría que lamentar cada día la pérdida de su ser más querido, por el contrario se alegraba porque ya era lo suficientemente bueno como para enorgullecerla por haber cumplido con su promesa, con empeñar su alma con tal de demostrar cuán capaz era de manejar las artes a las que ella se había entregado por completo, vuelta un ejemplo a seguir.

- Gracias, ¡gracias! - escuchó su alma gritar entre las demás, sonrió hacia el cielo y se apresuró en regresar, luego de depositar un beso en el centro del altar que le sonrió dichoso.

Hakuryuu comenzó a llorar al verlo cruzar la puerta, en lugar de saludarlo como todas las mañanas, lágrimas moradas cayeron de sus ojos enrojecidos de cólera, el brillo se extinguió de su cuerpo inmóvil y sus manos atadas por la envidia temblaron deseosas de matar, porque su corazón había sido atrapado por los encantos que reconoció como nocivos y su mente nublada con el sueño de la vida eterna se dijo a si misma que era sólo carnada, que toda la extensión de su persona era carne vendida al paraíso. Con pocos pasos dejó atrás el recuerdo de la noche anterior, poseyó el rostro joven y vivaz de su salvador, lo besó por inercia y cerró los ojos, que ya no eran útiles para ver al frente siquiera.

- Te odio - musitó perdido entre lo que creyó ficción, aferrándose a la silueta alegre que lo recibió de brazos abiertos, mostrando su corazón agradecido.

- Gracias por venir a verme.

- Jamás dejaré de verte.

- Puedes ver a alguien más.

- Si lo haces, te mataré.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Shuu sonrió y guió de la mano al visitante que correspondió el gesto con calidez.

- Me perteneces.

- Es un trato.

- ¿No quieres venir a verme? - interrogo el pelirrubio de pronto, después de que juntos se sentaron en medio de las flores, desde donde miraban las estrellas por las noches. - De verdad me gustaría que lo hicieras.

- Está bien - asintió el moreno, ofreciendo su mano delgada hacia aquella grande que la atrapó sin vacilar, para sostenerla con determinación.

Se tomaron de las manos con fuerza y rieron despacio, sus labios se encontraron prontamente, asimismo sus pieles se expusieron al sol, libres como animales que se desperezaban al mediodía que los dejaba a la vista de todo el universo, como si se trataran del sol mismo. Despacio, mezclaron sus colores en un reptar en cámara lenta que confundió sus piezas encajando, la piel radiante se volvió opaca, la oscura titiló como la estrella más viva, hechos el bien y el mal, locura y cordura, blanco y negro, se transformaron en una víbora que se escabulló en medio de la maleza en busca de un buen nido en el que procrear. Piernas y brazos se redujeron hasta desaparecer, sólo los labios ansiosos se mordieron los unos a los otros, concretaron la unión de los colores que compenetraron la coraza que dividía ambos fuertes, del mismo modo, el blanco inmaculado se adentró en la negrura absoluta, con alaridos que espantaron a las aves, el interior oscuro se colmó de luminiscencia y de recuerdos impropios que alertaron los sentidos como disparos a la consciencia. Mientras las pieles se rozaban enajenadas, las almas regresaron a sus aposentos; el color violeta se dispersó del fondo blanco, y por el contrario, fue este último el nuevo violador que buscó sitio entre las piernas que profanó gustoso a la luz del sol. Las uñas se transformaron en garras, los besos en mordiscos, con el pasar de apenas algunos segundos un nuevo color se inmiscuyó en la fusión que se desenvolvía entre la maleza, y el rojo de la ira tiñó el mundo que ambos seres se dedicaron a contemplar entre risas y jadeos que los identificaban como animales de una raza propia. Las flores murieron bajo el peso de ambos, sucias con el rojo de la sangre aparentaron ser víctimas de la cacería efectuada por el reptil albino que se dedicó con vehemencia a estrangular y poseer lo que lo habían obligado a amar, las aves huyeron aterradas, el aire del paraíso se volvió oscuro y las risas se extinguieron junto al orgasmo que acabó con la cordura, para dar lugar al llanto desesperado. El asesino de cabellos blancos se cubrió la cara con las manos manchadas de rojo, lloró amargamente y se enroscó en su propio cuerpo, porque la culpa injustificada y la locura producida por los encantos lo hicieron arrepentirse de su existir, de su visita y de sus ganas de quedarse allí para siempre, mientras su presa sonriente y lastimada contemplaba el triunfo que poco a poco extinguió la mecha de su felicidad. Y es que sobre la hierba, ignorando el dolor en la espalda y la intromisión en su ser, Shuu descubrió entre las uñas ensangrentadas el rostro de un Hakuryuu asustado de sí mismo, incompatible con su verdadero ser, con sus deseos y anhelos más reales, vio como el pelirrubio se debatía entre obsequiar su alma prisionera o escapar de las redes que el habitante de la isla había creado para hacerlo perder la cabeza, hasta hacerlo olvidar toda su humanidad para transformarse en un animal más que comía de la mano de un amo.

- Perdóname, perdóname - musitó el rubio envuelto entre sus propios brazos, ensuciándose con la sangre de la presa que lo miraba ausente. - Perdóname - repitió mil veces al ver que sus uñas eran las que habían profanado la carne virgen, habían herido lo intocable, condenándolo al exilio eterno.

- No tengo nada que perdonar - musitó el menor antes de ponerse de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con las telas vaporosas que esa mañana habían danzado al compás de su alegría -, es lo natural, el orden de las cosas.

La silueta pequeña y delgada del moreno se apartó entre la vegetación con un caminar pausado y débil que dejó atrás un río de sangre que brotó sin descanso para delimitar un camino que seguir. Sin embargo las marcas rojas fueron ignoradas, una vez el moreno se esfumó del escenario, sólo el recuerdo de su sangre en las manos de Hakuryuu obtuvo el protagonismo capaz de retener al mencionado en el lugar de los hechos, donde se dedicó a llorar en silencio al ver la prueba del crimen en su piel.

Shuu debía estar celebrando el triunfo de vivir y obtener su propia mascota fiel, pero en lugar de eso, la estúpida humanidad de la que había rehuido tanto, de pronto lo hizo abrir los ojos para preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Mientras se adentraba en los caudales de su cordura, los cuales limpiaron sus heridas de inmediato, se miró en el reflejo de las aguas que le exhibieron un rostro triste y disconforme, la imagen de un muchacho que distaba mucho de la felicidad. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó tocando su reflejo húmedo y frío, mezclado con la sangre que enturbió la claridad de su pensar. ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Se interrogó a sí mismo, asustado porque sabía la respuesta. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan humano si llevaba tanto tiempo solo? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo pena al ver a alguien llorar? Si nadie se apenaba al verlo llorar, ninguno de los espíritus se conmovía de su soledad, y por el contrario solo lo apuntaban con el dedo para darle a entender que su labor era servir a esas tierras a las que estaba encadenado. ¿Por qué aún tenía esperanzas en su pecho? Se preguntó cuando de repente vio como sus lágrimas ensuciaron el rojo turbio, que se tornó violeta.

Al volver, Hakuryuu ordenaba las flores del macetero con dedicación, miraba su teléfono esporádicamente y conversaba con ligereza de su vida en la ciudad, sonreía cuando recordaba algunas circunstancias y se enseriaba al mencionar a Tsurugi, su rival. Estaba bien vestido y olía a perfume, sus manos pálidas y huesudas estaban limpias, también su mirada que había regresado de un extenso viaje a la locura. Su cabello estaba peinado y su teléfono móvil tenía señal, de manera que cada cierto tiempo recurría a él para tipear algunas cosas que Shuu no alcanzó a identificar desde su lugar en la mesa. El aire en las afueras soplaba tibio y dulce, las flores se mecían levemente y el hedor de la sangre sobre la vegetación sólo era perceptible por el agudo olfato del Shuu que miró con desdén por la ventana, rendido ante su propia humanidad allí tangible y patética. Siempre se encariñaba con quienes tenían que partir, y la mancha roja en el campo de flores que era su corazón se volvía aún más inmensa, denotando su tortura diaria, el agujero de agonía de su realidad. ¿Aquella mancha en el jardín iba a ser la marca de su soledad? Se preguntó antes de que la voz grave del pelirrubio lo hiciera sonreír por inercia, como siempre.

- Espero regresar pronto por aquí - habló el mayor, jugueteando con las flores que correspondieron sus caricias. - Me he enamorado de este lugar.

Shuu sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a llorar, intentando evitar que la humedad de su alma escapara entre sus pestañas.

- Fui yo quien acabó enamorándose, pese a todo - comunicó mientras trituraba los restos de la vela rosada que se deshizo con el contacto contra el piso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - consultó el pelirrubio alzando una ceja, dubitativo tras oír la aseveración inconexa del menor, que al poco tiempo fue disuelta por el viento que entró por la ventana para refrescar sus recuerdos felices.

- Voy a preparar algo de almuerzo - comunicó Shuu antes de levantarse de su asiento con dificultad. Palmeó el hombro de su amigo, quien no le despegó la vista de encima al notar que estaba llorando sin razón aparente.

- Te ayudo - aseguró Hakuryuu con total confianza levantándose a la par con el muchacho que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

El pelinegro cortó la cebolla en rodajas y sin querer se hirió los dedos con el filo del cuchillo, frunció el ceño y dejó el implemento de cocina a un lado, mientras miraba absorto esa sangre nueva que escapaba del tajo que alarmó al invitado de inmediato.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! - vociferó Hakuryuu casi como una orden, al ver como la sangre que antes lo había hecho llorar, ahora lo volvía comprensivo y preocupado de una situación totalmente cotidiana. Shuu le sonrió y bajó la vista porque su juego había acabado, se había ido junto a sus lágrimas en el estanque, se había transformado en un recuerdo que sólo él podía recordar, al ser el único encargado de sembrar ese caos que había creído como remedio a su soledad. - Límpiate esa herida ahora, yo me encargo de la cocina. - habló Hakuryuu con propiedad, siendo el de siempre, el que miraba inseguro ese entorno vegetal que en algún momento lo había embobado y hecho olvidar su naturaleza.

- Quédate conmigo - contestó el dueño de la casa con convicción por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y es que estaba seguro de lo que quería como nunca, veía claramente sus prioridades y entre ellas distinguía a la persona de la que tontamente estaba enamorado, por quien había sentido la compasión que lo había llevado a dejar a un lado su egoísmo, a desechar su trabajo y sacrificio a favor de la libertad del ave a la que había liberado de su jaula.

Se dejó caer al no ver motivos por los que continuar de pie, quiso disolverse como la fragancia a rosas que abandonó la tierra al chocar contra el suelo, y rechazar la idea de seguir viviendo entre los muertos, sin embargo su cuerpo débil fue atrapado por los brazos de quien siempre había parecido más fuerte, pese a que los eventos recientes indicaban lo contrario. Vio los ojos del pelirrubio y se preguntó por qué su humanidad compasiva había ganado la carrera contra su deseo de compañía, por qué había terminado por arrepentirse en lugar de atrapar a la presa que ya estaba a sus pies, y que ahora lo sujetaba a él para protegerlo del fin. Por un instante tuvo la ferviente esperanza de que su mensaje hablado tuviese sentido y que transgrediera el orden de las cosas, pero el mundo real era más crudo y sólo los dioses podían jugar con los corazones de las personas. Entonces ¿por qué había echado por la borda el plan? Porque se había enamorado y su amor no era correspondido, lo supo cuando escuchó a la lejanía el carcajear del pelirrubio que lo retuvo contra su pecho para evitar que se desplomara.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso, tengo que volver a casa mañana! - habló Hakuryuu entre risas, con la liviandad más severa y fría. - Ya pedí que trajeran el avión aquí - comunicó dibujando una sonrisa que se contagió al rostro de Shuu, quien lo imitó por simple cortesía, ya que en el fondo sus ojos aguados eran los que transmitían su verdadero sentir.

Al día siguiente, Hakuryuu terminó de ordenar el bolso que contenía sus pertenencias, mientras el dueño del cuarto colocaba las flores que había cortado esa mañana luego de visitar la tumba de su hermana. El sol brillaba en lo alto como cada día, el viento soplaba fresco a esas horas tempranas, los pájaros canturreaban alegres al olvidar el miedo que los había hecho huir despavoridos y las flores teñidas de rojo brotaban más vivas para expandir el dolor en el pecho oprimido y asfixiado del moreno que miraba por la ventana, evitando enfrentar la realidad y la risa espontánea del peliblanco que parecía celebrar su libertad. Se despegó de la ventana y preparó huevos para desayunar, puso la mesa y sirvió un gran tazón de leche que el invitado no tardó en beber gustoso, radiante como su espíritu libre.

- ¿Vas a regresar alguna vez? - Shuu no pudo evitar preguntar de forma directa, sintiendo que los ojos alegres de su amigo lo herían incluso más que sus uñas el día anterior. Se contentó al pensar que las cicatrices del mencionado encuentro tardarían en borrarse, que continuarían en su piel denotando que alguna vez alguien había estado a su lado, haciéndolo feliz. Hakuryuu asintió en silencio mientras masticaba un trozo de pan, Shuu le sonrió honestamente.

- Ya te dije que sí, ¿o lo olvidaste? - interrogó con su altanería habitual, haciendo chiste del rostro de su compañero. - Te está fallando la memoria, ¿ah?

Tras lavar la loza y ordenar la cabaña, cerraron la puerta para partir, como si ambos estuviesen próximos a emprender un gran viaje, pese a que sólo una de las partes iba a abrir las alas para iniciar el vuelo. Hakuryuu echó un último vistazo alrededor, se llenó los pulmones con el aire limpio y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, al tanto el más bajo se apresuraba en seguir el sendero para apresurar el paso, y así alargar menos el sufrimiento que conllevaba una despedida silenciosa. Caminaron a paso lento, mientras el rubio se deleitaba por última vez con los paisajes naturales, el moreno se encerraba más y más en su mundo interior al prever que a partir de la separación, su mente sería la única acompañante dispuesta a acogerlo, como siempre había sido. Cruzaron los campos de flores y dejaron atrás la sangre y la locura, atravesaron un riachuelo amistoso que bañó sus pies y los hizo reír por lo bajo, ascendieron por las laderas y hablaron un poco, comentaron lo que harían al regresar a sus rutinas y soltaron un poco de esa tensión que los había distanciado más que lo físico. En cosa de minutos volvieron a charlar, a medida que dejaban salir más risas provocadas por el entorno, más se asemejaban al par de chicos que se había saludado por primera vez al inicio de las vacaciones. Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a correr tras un balón de fútbol, para despedirse con un último juego para recordar.

Con el mediodía se aproximaron a la costa, cansados por jugar y risueños otra vez, caminaron uno al lado del otro como si se tratara de un solo individuo, aprovecharon la complicidad de las lomas del territorio y avanzaron a pasos lentos, exageradamente pausados, acompañados del carcajear travieso de quien escondía una broma de los padres. Tras los desniveles de territorio, próximos al sonido de un motor ronroneando al compás del oleaje calmo, se sentaron en el pasto y miraron al cielo por última vez, dejaron de hablar, pero siguieron allí charlando acerca del futuro en sus corazones.

- Vendré en Navidad - aseguró el pelirrubio sin despegar la vista de las nubes ágiles, - ¿me esperarás?

- Claro - afirmó el otro, cruzando los dedos por sobre su pecho, dejado escapar un suspiro que llamó la atención ajena.

- Volveré cada vez que tenga tiempo - insistió Hakuryuu, y volteó a ver a su compañero, quien reticente sonrió. - Lamento que el tiempo haya transcurrido tan deprisa.

- Lamento haber jugado con el tiempo - Shuu se disculpó, por haber sido el causante de toda distorsión, por ser quien había jugado con la amistad en lugar de haberla cultivado.

- Lamento... - Hakuryuu se detuvo a mirar sus manos, en las que descubrió unas uñas rotas que lo hicieron dudar de sus palabras. Tragó y vio al pelinegro a los ojos, concentrado - no estoy seguro de cómo pasó todo tan deprisa, pero...

Antes de acabar, Shuu desvío la vista, evitado la tortura de enfrentar la penetrante mirada que parecía adentrarse en su alma para descubrir sus mentiras.

- Pero... - repitió, y calló para hacerse de las manos del más bajo y sostenerlas con firmeza. - Pero está bien, ¿no? Estamos bien.

Shuu asintió en silencio, y ambos chicos se miraron sin añadir nada más. Silenciaron para inmiscuirse en los deseos del otro, entrelazaron sus dedos como sus almas, y sin planificarlo, compartieron el aliento en un beso que se transformó en el secreto que abría una nueva puerta del futuro, que consolidaba una promesa que ambos creyeron posible de concretar. Un roce suave y delicado los hizo sonrojar y reír, separarse en paz al mirarse a los ojos, quedar con un sabor dulce que no necesariamente se adentraba en el alma como una toxina invocada a los dioses, sino como una llave al paraíso que ni siquiera había sido creado aún.

Soltaron sus manos y se despidieron sin mayores rodeos, Hakuryuu susurró un adiós tímido que ocultaba la vergüenza por sus sentimientos infantiles y verdaderos, nacidos de las fantasías, y allí concretos, compartidos con el chico en el que había pensado durante sus tardes de escuela. Por su lado, el residente de la isla agitó su mano a la lejanía y sonrió para sí, pensando que después de todo el plan había funcionado sin que tuviese que hacer nada, además de ser él.


End file.
